


Hands

by Spoonzi



Series: Harry Potter Bingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Harry Potter Bingo, M/M, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: One of Draco’s favorite things about Harry is his hands.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673605
Kudos: 34
Collections: Harry Potter Bingo





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Squares filled in my bingo card: Warm, Cold

One of Draco’s favorite things about Harry is his hands. They’re large with long, capable fingers and rough but comforting callouses from years of hard work. With those hands he wields everything from hammers to wands with grace and power. They are also always incredibly warm. So warm, in fact, that sometimes he can feel their heat seeping into him through layers of clothes. 

In comparison his own hands seem small. Thin and pale fitting under Harry’s strong tanned fingers with ease as his pianists digits lace with the other man’s. His hands are soft and visually cared for with perfectly maintained nails and apple scented moisturizer. They’re dexterous and elegant handling wands and quills with ease and finesse. They are also mini blocks of ice if Harry’s words can be trusted. 

Draco has always been cold. He’d always worn an extra layer of clothes if he could get away with it. A sweater. A coat. A blazer. Anything to give him some semblance of warmth. Gloves weren’t as easy to just casually wear especially outside of the winter so he’d long ago grown used to chill numb fingers. 

What Draco loves the most about Harry’s hands is possibly how they fit with his own. His fingers broader knitted through Draco’s slim ones. Harry’s calloused fingers scratch along the smooth skin of the back of his hands and run against the fragile skin of his palms. Most importantly, they seem to suck all of the cold out of him. 

For the moments where his hands are grasped in Harry’s they are warm instead of cold and he can feel his fingertips. It makes the rest of him warm in turn. His ears. His face. His heart. Sometimes he believes that it’s because no one could ever be cold around the raging heat that is Harry Potter. 


End file.
